lo que nos depara el destino parte 2
by mariaazul
Summary: la segunda parte de lo que nos depara el destino. espero que os guste
1. Chapter 1

**_Muchas cosas habian cambiado desde la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja. Todo paso demasiado deprisa y ahora era todo diferente._**

 ** _El grupo de novatos junto a sus amigos estaban mas unidos que nunca, los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel._**

 _ **Mel intentaba o seguía intentando adaptarse a su nueva vida, estar embarazada, casada con un Hyuga, en otra aldea y siendo marcada, eran muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo.**_

 _ **Neji ahora que estaba formando una familia intentaba ser menos frío y mas hablador con todos.**_

 _ **Pero se avecinaban cambios,¿ estarán todos los ninjas preparados para dichos cambios?.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Mel se encontraba saliendo del hospital después de su consulta con su médico para ver cómo iba el embarazo, suspiró mientras caminaba. Ahora estaba todo muy tranquilo y se sentía rara intentando tener una vida normal.

Hacia un mes que Neji se había ido de misión y le echaba de menos, se sentía sola en la casa.

Volvió a suspirar pensativa mientras volvía a casa.

* * *

 **En otra zona cerca de Konoha:**

Neji se acercaba rápidamente a Konoha, ya que hacía un mes que se había ido y echaba de menos su aldea, sus amigos, a ella.

Suspiro pensativo mientras se acercaba al bosque de Konoha, calculando lo que le faltaba y la hora que era, según sus cálculos llegaría cerca de la medianoche. Durante su camino pensó en como estaría ella, se le estaría esperando despierta o si se lanzaría a sus brazos…, cosas que descarto rápidamente.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya había llegado a Konoha, se acerco a los ninjas de la entrada y los saludo, luego se acerco al despacho del Hokage y dejo el informe, para después dirigirse rápidamente a su casa.

* * *

 **En la mansión Hyuga:**

Mel se encontraba en el salón con una manta por encima, leyendo mientras esperaba a que volviera Neji. Sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormida.

Neji entro por la puerta de su casa y noto que estaba todo silencioso, asi que pensó que Mel estaría en la habitación durmiendo. Fue al salón y se paro sorprendido, Mel se encontraba en el sillón con un libro en su regazo durmiendo.

Neji sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella, se agacho y le acaricio la mejilla, Mel se despertó al sentir la caricia.

-¿has vuelto? –pregunto Mel todavía medio dormida mientras se incorporaba.

-shh, si acabo de volver, pero duerme –susurro Neji mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-no, no tengo sueño –dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él –te he echado de menos- soltó ella mientras le abrazaba.

-yo también –dijo él sorprendido mientras la abrazaba.

Ella suspiro encantada al notar que él la abrazaba, ahora ya se sentían en casa.

Neji se aparto un poco para poder verla la cara, ella le miro a los ojos y se sonrojo.

-tendrás hambre, te preparare algo de comer- soltó Mel nerviosa mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

-no hace falta –dijo Neji, pero ella no le hizo caso, asi que suspiro y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde se encontró a Mel preparando algo en la encimera.

El chico sonrió como muy pocas veces solía hacer y se acerco a ella para luego abrazarla por detrás dejando sus manos apoyadas en su vientre.

-¿Cómo estáis? –pregunto mientras apoyaba el mentón en su hombro y la miraba de reojo.

-bien, me han dicho que está todo bien, pero que no me esfuerce mucho –dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa mientras terminaba de preparar la cena para Neji.

-¿y tú, como te encuentras? –pregunto Neji para después darle un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

-yo bien, aunque para serte sincera, estoy un poco aburrida estando sin misiones –soltó ella para luego girarse y darle el plato.

No dijeron nada mas, Neji se separo de ella de mala gana, cogió el plato para luego disponerse a comer.

-¿Qué tal la misión? –pregunto Mel sentándose en la silla enfrente de él.

Neji mientras cenaba rápidamente le fue contando cómo le había ido la misión, en cuanto término de contar todo Mel se quedo pensativa, para luego mirarlo.

-has venido más pronto de lo que pensaba –soltó Mel seria mientras veía a Neji dejar su plato vacio en el fregadero.

Neji se giro en silencio y se acerco a ella, ella lo miro extrañada, de repente Neji la cogió de la mano y la hizo levantarse.

-¿Qué pasa, Neji? –pregunto Mel extrañada por el comportamiento del chico.

-no pasa nada, solo quiero hacer algo que tengo muchas ganas de hacer –soltó él para luego pegarse a ella y besarla. Ella aun sorprendida respondió gustosa.

El beso empezó por Neji de forma apasionada y fue correspondido por parte de Mel con la misma pasión.

-te he echado de menos –susurro Neji cuando se separaron en busca de oxigeno.

-yo también –dijo Mel con la voz entre cortada abrazándole.

Neji la noto cansada y sonrió.

-vámonos a dormir –dijo él mientras la acariciaba, ella lo miro.

-pero tenemos que recoger esto –susurro ella mientras se apartaba, pero Neji se lo impidió.

-no, ya lo hacemos mañana, ahora ha dormir –soltó él sonriendo para luego cogerla en brazos y llevarla a la cama.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Mel se encontraba dormida en los brazos de Neji, él se dirigió a la cama donde dejo suavemente a Mel para luego apartarse y desvestirse rápidamente, se metió en la cama, en donde pego a Mel a su cuerpo haciendo que ella apoyara la cabeza en su pecho mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, los tapo a ambos por después dormirse.

* * *

 **En una cueva lejos de allí:**

Una mujer se encontraba cocinando en una hoguera mientras sonreía.

-en cuanto me recupere, iré a por ti Mel –escupió la mujer con odio mientras removía el cazo- no podrás huir de mi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Al día siguiente la joven pareja Hyuga se levanto tarde, Neji se levanto primero, en cuanto despertó sonrió al notar a Mel durmiendo encima suyo, al ver la hora decidió levantarse, beso en la frente a la chica y moviéndola con cuidado de que no se despertara se levanto y se fue a duchar.

En cuanto salió de la ducha se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno para los dos. Sonrió pensando en lo que estaban tardando sus compañeros de equipo en venir a buscarle para entrenar.

En cuanto termino de preparar el desayuno, se puso a prepara la mesa, fue en ese momento cuando vio a Mel entrar por la puerta ya vestida.

-buenos dias –saludo Neji mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la frene, juntos se pusieron a desayunar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? –pregunto Mel mientras bebía un poco de té.

-tengo que ir a donde el Hokage para hablarle de cómo fue la misión, aunque ayer deje el informe en la mesa, quiero explicarle unos cuantas cosas –explico Neji terminándose el desayuno.

-¿después iras a entrenar? –pregunto ella intrigada mientras se levantaba para fregar los cacharros, Neji se puso a su lado para ayudarla secándolos.

-si, aunque están tardando un poco en venir a buscarme –dijo Neji, pero al poco de decirlo llamaron a la puerta.

-parecen que ya están aquí –soltó Mel sonriendo mientras terminaba de lavar el último plato.

Neji abrió la puerta y se encontró a sus dos amigos que después de saludarle entraron por la puerta.

-venga Neji, vamos a entrenar, se nos está haciendo tarde-soltó Lee mientras iba haciendo estiramientos.

-que yo sepa, no he sido yo el que ha venido tarde –soltó Neji mientras le miraba serio.

Tenten se aparto de allí y se acerco a Mel que había salido de la cocina.

-hola, ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy? –pregunto Tenten sonriendo cuando se acerco a ella.

-bien, un poco cansada pero bien –soltó Mel mientras se acariciaba el vientre -¿y tú con Kankuro? –pregunto haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-bien, ahora está en Suna, pero me ha dicho que la semana que viene, viene a verme –dijo sonrojada y nerviosa.

-vemos Tenten, que se nos hace tarde –soltó Lee cortando de golpe la conversación de las chicas, las dos chicas asintieron mientras suspiraban y se acercaron a los chicos.

-antes me tengo que acercar a ver al Hokage –dijo Neji serio mientras se ponía los zapatos y ayudaba a Mel a ponérselos.

-entonces a que esperamos –soltó mientras abría la puerta y salía dando sus típicos saltitos.

-este chico no cambia nunca –soltó Neji para luego abrazar por la cintura a Mel y salir junto a Tenten rumbo a la torre.

* * *

 **En otra zona:**

Paul se encontraba en su aldea, desde donde salía la noticia de que se habían escapado varios presos.

El hombre iba por las calles de su aldea mientras intentaba averiguar algo mas, vio a un grupo de aldeanos mayores y se acerco a ellos y los saludo, el grupo de hombres lo miro con un poco de desconfianza, cosa que al hombre no extraño.

-perdonen que les moleste, pero ¿Qué se sabe de los prófugos? – pregunto él esperanzado mientras los miraba.

A los hombres les cambio la cara en cuanto oyeron la palabra prófugos, sonrieron y encantados se pusieron a decirle todo lo que ellos sabían.

-pues, veras lo último que se sabe de ellos es que se dirigen hacia Konoha, ya que el que os lidera tiene algún problema con el ahora Hokage –explico el mas mayor del grupo, mientras los otros asentían.

El hombre siguió intentando conseguir algo más de información.

* * *

 **En Konoha:**

En cuanto llegaron a la torre del Hokage se separaron, Neji y sus amigos por un lado y Mel se dirigió hacia donde trabajaba que era en la zona de investigación.

-te iré a buscar a la hora de comer –dijo Neji para luego darla un beso en la frente y marcharse en dirección al despacho del Hokage junto a sus amigos.

La chica los vio irse, suspiro para luego girarse y dirigirse hacia su trabajo.

* * *

 **En el despacho del Hokage:**

Kakashi leía la carta que había llegado a Konoha hacia pocas horas de manera urgente.

Neji junto a sus amigos se encontraban enfrente de la puerta del despacho del Hokage, llamaron a la puerta y esperaron a que les dieran permiso para entrar.

-adelante –dijo la voz de Kakashi desde el interior del despacho.

En cuanto entraron se acercaron a la mesa donde vieron al Hokage con un semblante bastante serio.

-¿ha pasado algo, Hokage-sama? –pregunto Neji preocupado, sus dos amigos miraron serios al Hokage.

-ehhh, ohh no es nada, ¿vienes por el informe de la misión? –pregunto el Hokage sonriendo mientras miraba al grupo.

-si, te quería explicar ciertas cosas que paso en la misión –empezó a decir Neji mientras se acercaba a la mesa y poco a poco le fue contando todo lo que paso en la misión.

-entonces, ¿se escaparon algunos presos? –pregunto Kakashi preocupado, el chico Hyuga asintió.

-si, no me quede ya que dijeron que sus ninjas de más alto rango estaban detrás de ellos –explico Neji serio, a lo que el Hokage asentía pensativo.

-esto es interesante –soltó Kakashi pensativo, el grupo lo miraron extrañados –nada, ya os podéis ir, gracias.

El grupo asintio y se marcharon hacia su entrenamiento.

Kakashi invoco a sus perros y los mando avisar a los profesores y a Tsunade.

* * *

 **En otra zona:**

Paul se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia Konoha, quería estar allí antes de que el grupo de ninjas atacara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Habían pasado ya unos dias desde que había vuelto Neji de su misión.

Mel se encontraba de camino a su casa junto a Neji, él la tenia cogida de la cintura pegada a el, la chica lo miraba de reojo, para luego suspirar.

-"como extraño sus besos, sus caricias" –pensó ella apenada extrañándose a ella misma por ese pensamiento.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa, fueron hacia su habitación a cambiarse, la chica volvio a suspirar.

-me voy a duchar –soltó la chica con voz queda mientras se dirigía al baño.

El chico la miro extrañado por su actitud, llevaba asi desde que la había recogido al mediodía y no entendía la actitud extraña de la chica. Se sentó a los pies de la cama esperando a que la chica saliera del baño.

La chica salió del baño encontrándose con Neji sentado a los pies de la cama, ella se ciño la toalla en torno a ella más fuerte.

-si quieres ya puedes pasar –soltó la chica mirándole, el chico asintió y cuando paso al lado de ella, la chica se aparto para que no la tocara.

El chico extrañado y frustrado se dirigió al baño, dándose una ducha fría rápida, para asi poder aclarar mejor sus pensamientos.

En cuanto el entro al baño, la chica suspiro triste y se dirigió hacia la ventana mirando hacia el exterior, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio, de que Neji salió del baño y al ver la se dirigió hacia ella en silencio.

-vas a coger frío –susurro Neji mientras estaba detrás notando como la chica se estremecía.

-no tengo frío –susurro Mel mientras se volvía a estremecer al notar al chico tan cerca.

El chico mientras está detrás de ella la estaba observando, intento acercarse a ella.

-es mejor que vayamos a dormir –soltó ella mientras se alejaba de él.

El se quedo parado al lado de la mesa mientras veía como la chica se dirigía hacia el armario en busca de ropa.

-¿Mel, que pasa? –pregunto Neji que quien sin que se diera cuenta la chica se volvió acercar a ella.

-nada, ¿Qué va a pasar? –soltó la chica nerviosa mientras abría el armario, pero las puerta de este se cerraron de golpe.

La chica miro sorprendida los dos brazos que tenia a cada lado de la cabeza, los cuales habían cerrado las puertas del armario y ahora las manos se encontraban apoyadas en las puertas.

-Mel, dime la verdad, estas rara desde hace unos días –soltó Neji pegándose a ella.

-ya no me tocas –susurro Mel con algo de vergüenza, si apenas voz, la chica creía que Neji no la había escuchado, hasta que noto que el chico la daba la vuelta.

-yo creía que no querías que te tocara –soltó él preocupado mirándola a los ojos.

-no, yo quiero que me toques con la ultima vez, me gusta que me toques –susurro ella avergonzada mientras nerviosa levantaba la mano y le acariciaba la mejilla.

Neji la miro mientras sonreía internamente, se fue acercando poco a poco hasta juntar sus labios en un beso dulce y lento que poco a poco se fue tornando apasionado.

Mel le paso los brazos por el cuello y le pego mas a ella, se separaron por falta de aire.

-he echado tanto de menos esto –susurro Neji mientras la mordía el labio inferior, la chica soltó un suspiro.

-yo también –soltó ella mirándole a los ojos, el volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella de forma desesperada.

La chica se agarro a él fuertemente mientras correspondía al beso gustosa, Neji la pego a la pared sin dejar de besarla. Bajo sus manos hacia las piernas de ella y las acaricio, ella captando el mensaje levanto un pierna y le abrazo la cintura con ella. Neji la agarro de la otra pierna y la levanto, para después de apoyarla en la pared.

Cuando volvieron a separarse juntaron sus frentes sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro.

-Neji es mejor que me bajes, debo de pesar mucho, estoy gorda –susurro ella aun con la respiración acelerada.

-no –soltó Neji de forma tajante –me gusta tenerte así y no pesas nada.

-pero…..-no termino la frase ya que Neji la volvió a besar con pasión haciendo que olvidase lo que iba a decir.

Neji sonrió mientras bajaba sus besos hacia su cuello donde beso y mordió con ganas, produciendo que Mel no dejara de gemir. El chico guío sus manos por el cuerpo de ella hasta el cierre de la toalla, lo desato y la tiro lejos de ellas dejando a Mel completamente desnuda.

-eso es injusto –soltó Mel casi sin voz, él chico sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia sus pechos, los cuales degusto a su antojo.

-Neji –gimió Mel mientras se aferraba a la espalda del chico.

El siguió con su labor, mientras que con los labios degustaba un pecho, con una mano acariciaba el otro y con su mano libre acariciaba la cintura.

La chica se sentía en el cielo con las atenciones que le estaba proporcionando Neji, la chica con algo de vergüenza bajo una mano hasta la toalla de él y se la desato haciendo que sus pieles se rozaran, provocando que se estremecieran por el contacto.

Neji levanto la cabeza del pecho y fue hacia sus labios besándola con verdadera desesperación. La cogió fuertemente de la cintura levantándola levemente para luego penetrarla profundamente.

-ohh –gimió ella rompiendo el beso para apoyar la cabeza en la pared.

El chico empezó con un vaivén lento volviendo locos a los dos, la chica mordió su labio inferior intentando acallar sus gemidos. Neji levanto una mano y la acaricio la mejilla, se acerco a ella sonriendo mientras no paraba de moverse.

-me gusta oírte gemir –susurro él en su oído provocando que la chica se estremeciera, el bajo hasta su cuello donde mordió a la vez que incrementaba el movimiento.

-Neji –gimió ella mientras arqueaba la espalda, con las manos se agarro a su espalda arañándola –Neji.

-eso es, quiero oírte –susurro él mientras desgastaba su cuello con devoción.

Cada vez los movimientos eran más rápidos, más profundos, Mel no paraba de decir el nombre de su esposo, mientras este gruñía en el oído de ella.

Juntos llegaron a la cúspide del placer, se dieron un último beso y Neji salió de ella provocando que los dos se estremecieran, la bajo con delicadeza pero no la soltó.

-te quiero –susurro ella mirándole con las mejillas sonrojadas.

El sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla –yo también –susurro en su oído, La chica se fue a apartar para vestirse pero Neji la cogió, cogiéndola en brazos la llevo a la cama.

-esto todavía no ha acabado –soltó el con una sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Se despertaron bastante tarde al dia siguiente, pero poco les importo ya que era Domingo y ninguno de los dos tenía que trabajar. Neji fue el primero en despertarse al notar el sol dándole directamente en la cara, cuando se giro y vio la hora que era, se sorprendió, ya que era muy tarde y el no acostumbraba a levantarse tarde. Miro a su lado y vio a Mel durmiendo tranquilamente abrazada a él, cosa que provoco que recordase lo ocurrido la noche anterior y le hizo sonreír.

Neji aun sonriendo raro en él, miro a su mujer y luego a su vientre donde crecía su hijo, el chico nunca llego a imaginar todo lo que estaba cambiando su vida, levanto una mano y con cierto miedo la poso en el vientre abultado de la chica y la acaricio sintiendo la vida que estaba creciendo allí dentro.

Estuvo bastante tiempo en esa postura, ni cuenta se dio de que había pasado tanto tiempo, hasta que oyó rugir el estomago de Mel.

-parece que alguien tiene hambre –susurro él con una sonrisa mientras notaba como la chica se empezaba a despertar.

-buenos dias, dormilona –dijo él nada más verla abrir los ojos, la chica pestañeo varias veces hasta despertarse del todo, en cuento noto lo cerca que estaba los dos, se sonrojo.

-buenos dias, ¿qué hora es? –pregunto ella notando demasiada luz en la habitación.

-debe de ser cerca del medio dia –soltó el riendo para luego girarse para mirar su reloj que está en su mesita de noche y asentir con la cabeza confirmando lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué? –Soltó Mel impactada mientras se incorporaba de golpe –es muy tarde.

-no te alteres, es domingo, puedes estar en la cama tanto tiempo como quieras –dijo el chico con calma mientras se levantaba de la cama.

La chica se quedo mirándole sorprendida, pensando en que le hubiera gustado que la hubiera besado y como si Neji hubiera leído sus pensamientos, se acerco a ella por detrás y cogiéndola de la barbilla la giro hacia él, para luego besarla dulcemente, la chica se sorprendió pero respondió al beso gustosa.

-venga, vamos a desayunar –susurro él cuando se separaron, antes de separarse del todo de la chica, le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello, estremeciendo a la chica.

Neji se vistió rápidamente y salió a preparar algo para comer, mientras Mel se vestía. El chico estaba en la cocina cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta, cosa que le extraño, utilizo se Bakugan para ver quién era, vio que se trataba de Ambus, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con dos Ambus mirándolo serios.

-¿pasa algo? –pregunto Neji mirándolos extrañado.

-el Hokage requiere su presencia y la de su mujer en su despacho inmediatamente –soltó uno de ellos rápidamente, en ese momento apareció Mel desde el pasillo, ya completamente vestida y se acerco extrañada.

-¿ocurre algo? –pregunto ella acercándose a Neji, que la pego a él, al ver la mirada que le dedicaba el Ambu más joven a su mujer.

-disculpe Señora Hyuga pero no tenemos tiempo de informarla, con todo el respeto, se lo notificara su esposo, tenemos a más familias y ninjas a los que avisar –dicho eso los dos Ambus desaparecieron.

Neji cerró la puerta y se dirigió junto a su esposa hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto la chica mirando preocupada al chico que preparaba rápidamente algo para comer.

-el Hokage nos quiere ver en su despacho –explico el serio mientras le servía Té a la chica.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? –pregunto ella confundido mientras se bebía su Té y veía a Neji tomarse el suyo rápidamente.

-no sé el motivo, seguro que cuando lleguemos nos lo dirá y tenemos que ir ahora, pero primero desayuna –dijo él chico mientras la pasaba unas cuantas tostadas.

-¿crees que haya sido algo malo? –pregunto ella empezando a preocuparse, mientras se levantaba.

-no te preocupes, en tu estado no es bueno alterarse –susurro Neji mientras la acariciaba la mejilla –venga, vámonos.

La chica asintió y después de que Neji a ayudara a calzarse, salieron rumbo a la torre del Hokage.

* * *

 **En otra parte de la aldea:**

En el despacho del Hokage, se encontraba la Hokage mirando unos papeles, mientras los senseis que se encontraban en su despacho lo miraban serios.

-¿es muy serio? –pregunto Gai acercándose con su silla al escritorio.

-peor de lo que me imaginaba –soltó el Hokage mientras miraba los papeles con rabia.

-¿habéis avisado a todos los ninjas? –pregunto Kurenai seria mientras pegaba mas fuerte a su hija a su cuerpo.

-si, todos lo que no estaban en ninguna misión, y se les ha mandado un mensaje a la arena, pidiendo ayuda –explico el Hokage mientras los miraba.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los ninjas, que esperaban fuera del despacho a la espera de que les permitieran pasar.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado? –pregunto Tenten en cuento lego junto a Lee.

-no tengo ni idea –soltó Sakura mirando a sus amigos seria.

En ese momento llegaron Neji junto a Mel, Hinata y Hanabi.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También te han llamado? –pregunto Ino sorprendida de que a Mel también la hubieran llamado, estando en el estado en el que estaba.

-si, nos han llamado a los dos –soltó ella con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana, Neji se quedo de pie a su lado apoyándose en la pared.

Hinata y Hanabi sonriendo al ver a su primo, desde que sabía que su mujer estaba embarazada, no se separaba de ella.

-Jo, y porque nos hacen esperar tanto –se quejo Naruto casi gritando mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-pero si acabas de llegar –se quejo Kiba que estaba sentado en una silla con Tamaki en su regazo.

-guau, guau –ladro Akamaru dando la razón a su dueño mientras se sentaba al lado de Mel.

La chica le sonrió y le rasco la cabeza.

-ya pero nos lo deberían decir ya –volvio a quejarse Naruto poniendo morros.

-basta ya, Naruto, llevas desde que nos han avisado asi –regaño Sakura cabreada que estaba al lado de Sasuke.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió un poco y por ella se asomo Shizune que las miro con una sonrisa.

-ya podéis pasar –dijo Shizune abriendo la puerta para que pudieran pasar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

En cuanto estuvieron todos dentro del despacho, vieron que el Hokage estaba demasiado serio para ser bueno aquello que tenían que decirles.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Naruto impaciente mirando a todos los Senseis, incluyendo al Hokage.

-veréis, el asunto que vamos a tratar no es muy bueno, lo que os voy a decir no os va a gustar nada -empezó a explicar mientras se apoyaba en la mesa, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos con un gesto cansado.

-eso ya lo hemos notado -susurro Shikamaru a su amigo Choji que asintió.

-nos han llegado noticias de que un gran número de ninjas se dirigen hacia Konoha, queremos evitar que llegan a la aldea; así que, os voy a mandar a una misión a unos cuantos, quiero que los alejéis lo más que podáis de las aldeas -informo el Hokage mirando uno por uno a todos los ninjas.

-Mel se queda en la aldea -sentencio Neji por si acaso le daba al Hokage mandarla a la misión, él chico se encontraba detrás de la chica, que estaba sentada en una silla delante de él.

-sí, no te preocupes, ella se quedará junto con Hanabi, Choji, Kiba y Sakura, los demás se irán mañana por la mañana -explico el Hokage levantándose.

\- ¿pero, por qué? -pregunto Kiba indignado, mientras miraba al Hokage cabreado.

-no os preocupéis, vais a ir a la misión, pero quiero que vayáis en secreto, iréis detrás de ellos, saldréis mañana por la tarde y atacareis cuando sea necesario -informo el Hokage, el chico asintió serio.

-bien, ahora os daremos los detalles de la misión -empezó Shizune sonriendo con unos papeles en las manos, que entrego a Tsunade.

Durante más de una hora estuvieron metidos en ese despacho, obteniendo toda la información de la misión que tenían por delante, cuando por fin salieron del despacho se dirigieron hacia una cafetería cercana, juntaron varias mesas y se sentaron.

\- ¿creéis que son fuertes? -pregunto Hinata mirando a su hermana preocupada, quien sonrió encantada con la idea de ir a una misión con su querida hermana y con su primo favorito.

-si han convocado también a los Senseis, tiene la pinta de que si -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-tenéis que tener cuidado si vienen directos hacia aquí, es que habrán estudiado las fuerzas de los ninjas de Konoha y se creen lo suficientemente fuerte como para atacar directamente -objeto Mel mientras los miraba preocupada.

-sí, tienes razón -soltó Sasuke después de pensarlo, miro sin que nadie lo notara a Sakura de reojo preocupado.

Neji se había mantenido callado desde que habían salido del despacho, estaba metido en sus pensamientos, miro preocupado a su esposa y después al vientre abultado desde estaba creciendo su hijo. Decidido se giro hacia ella y hablo de forma firme.

-quiero que te vayas a la casa de mi tío mientras estoy ausente -sentencio él mirándola seria, llamando la atención de todos sus amigos.

-no hace falta -soltó ella sonriendo tímidamente mientras lo miraba.

El grupo se quedo mirando curiosos a la pareja.

-si, si hace falta, si no los detendremos y atacan Konoha, no quiero que estés en casa sola y en peligro, así que eras con mi tío -dijo Neji serio a la vez que un poco cortante.

Neji sabía que había sido duro al decirlo, pero quería que su esposa entendiera que no quera que la pasara nada malo.

-no va a pasar nada -soltó ella intentando convencerle, sabia que él era muy terco en esas cosas.

El grupo miraba entre divertido y curiosos a la pareja, ya que era raro ver a su amigo así.

-esto no va ha salir bien -susurro Shikamaru a sus amigos, que asintieron convencidos.

-pero si lo hace por su bien -susurro Naruto mirando a la pareja que seguía discutiendo.

-yo la entiendo, es decir ella aun es ninja, sabe defenderse -soltó Tenten seria mirando a la pareja.

-ya, pero ella está embarazada -soltó Shino mirando a sus amigos serio.

Se volvieron a concentrar en lo que estaba sucediendo entre la pareja.

-no va ha pasar nada, Neji -volvió a decir Mel un poco mas serio, ya que estaba enfadándose.

-por si acaso, ahora tienes otra vida a la que cuidar y proteger y no quiero que os pase nada -dijo Neji sin dejar su empeño de que le hiciera caso.

La chica se quedo callada y bajo la mirada apenada, mientras ponía una mano en su vientre.

La conversación quedo ahí, ella no volvió a abrir la boca, siguieron hablando de la misión intentando distraer a la pareja. Ya era muy tarde cuando la pareja volvió a su casa, nada mas entrar en la casa, Mel se dirigió hacia su habitación dejando a Neji en la entrada solo.

El chico se quedó mirando serio al pasillo y después se quito las sandalias, suspiro y se dirigió hacia la habitación encontrándose a Mel apoyada en la pared mirando por la ventana.

-lo hago por tu bien, no quiero que te hagan daño, ni a ti, ni a nuestro hijo -soltó él acercándose a ella por detrás y la abrazo, noto que se tensaba, pero que poco a poco se relajaba en sus brazos.

-lo sé, es solo que no quiero ser un estorbo -soltó ella triste mientras miraba por la ventana, notando que se le humedecían los ojos.

-no eres un estorbo, nunca pienses eso, por favor -dijo Neji de forma suplicante, ella se giro entre sus brazos y lo miro seria.

-de acuerdo, pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado -pidió ella mirándolo a los ojos preocupada, el sonrió y la beso.

-lo prometo -susurro él antes de profundizar el beso.

Ella le paso los brazos por el cuello y le pego a ella.

-te vas esta noche allí, mi tío te espera -soltó Neji, pero vio que ella negaba con la cabeza.

La chica algo nerviosa guio hacia la cama a Neji y lo obligo a sentarse, para luego sentarse ella en su regazo.

-Mel -gruño Neji serio mirándola mientras la abrazaba por la cintura pegándola a él.

-no es lo que crees -soltó ella sonriendo para luego sonrojarse y miro hacia su regazo.

Neji la miro curioso, le hacia gracia verla en ese estado.

\- ¿entonces qué es? -pregunto Neji mirándola intensamente, mientras le pegaba más a él y empezando a acariciar sus piernas.

-quiero…quiero -tartamudeo nerviosa sin atreverse a mirarle, su mirada estaba fija en la mano de él, que subía acariciándola por la pierna.

La chica suspiro y volvió a intentarlo.

-quiero quedarme esta noche aquí contigo -soltó aun mirando esa mano que se había metido por la apertura que tenía el vestido.

-mírame -susurro Neji mientras que alzaba la mano, dejándola de acariciar y cogiéndola de la barbilla y haciendo que le mirase.

\- ¿eso quieres? -pregunto él mirándola fijamente a los ojos, ella con una tímida sonrisa asintió.

Él encantado empotro sus labios con los de ella en un beso hambriento. El chico la alzo un poco y la puso en su regazo con las piernas de ella a cada lado de su cintura. Ella se abrazo a él desesperada mientras correspondía al beso


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

A la mañana siguiente, Neji se levanto temprano y después de darle un beso en el cuello a su esposa, con cuidado de no despertarla, se fue a duchar con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, cuando salió de la chica y entro en la habitación vio que Mel no estaba en la habitación, él extrañado se dirigió hacia la cocina después de vestirse y allí se encontró a su mujer preparándole el desayuno y a la vez metiendo comida en paquetes de viaje.

-no hacia falta que te levantaras temprano -dijo él para luego acercarse a ella por detrás y abrazarla por la cintura, después le dio un ligero beso en el cuello, que hizo que la chica se estremeciera.

-quería hacerlo -soltó ella sonriéndole mientras le miraba de reojo.

La chica se giro y le beso rápidamente para después dirigirse hacia la mesa y poner allí el desayuno los dos. Neji se sentó y movió el plato de ella y lo puso al lado de su plato, cosa que extraño a la chica.

Mel miro extrañada al chico, que la miro con una sonrisa.

-ven -pidió él aun sonriendo mientras extendía su mano hacia ella, la chica sin dudarlo se la cogió y él tirando de ella con delicadeza, la sentó en su regazo.

-ahora, si podemos desayunar tranquilamente -susurro él para luego darla un beso en la barbilla.

Ella le sonrió con ternura y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Estuvieron hablando de la misión durante el desayuno, Neji no quería dejar sola a su esposa en su estado, pero no quería decirla nada para no preocuparla.

Ella al verle tan pensativo, lo miro preocupada, pero él sonrió y la beso mientras ponía una mano en su vientre, notando el movimiento del bebe.

-creo que va ha salir a ti -susurro ella cuando noto una patada del bebe.

-¿tu crees? -pregunto el sorprendido mientras acariciaba el vientre con cariño.

-si, aunque es muy tranquilo, cuando se cansa sabe dar patadas -dijo ella sonriendo mientras él la miraba.

Neji sonrió cuando lo dijo y bajo la mirada hacia donde esta creciendo su hijo, se acerco a él.

-se bueno con mamá, tienes que cuidarla y protegerla -susurro para luego darle un pequeño beso en el vientre encima de la ropa.

Ella sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, ella noto que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas.

-"malditas hormonas" -pensó mientras apartaba la mirada.

Neji sonrió contento mientras la miraba y la cogió de la barbilla.

-Te quiero -sonrió cuando noto como empezaba a llorar mas fuerte, la beso en la frente y la abrazo hasta que se calmo.

Después de que la chica se calmara y terminaran de desayunar, se dirigieron hacia el portón donde se encontraban todos, el chico beso rápidamente a su esposa y antes de irse la miro y vio en ella preocupación.

-volveré, te lo prometo -soltó el chico antes de mirarla por última vez y marcharse con sus compañeros.

Mel suspiro mientras veía a Neji alejarse, Hinata la cogió del brazo y la sonrió de forma triste y después de despedirse de sus amigos, se fue junto a Hinata a su casa.

En cuanto llego a su casa, se fue hacia su habitación y cogió su equipaje y salió de la habitación, en cuanto salió de la casa, siguió a Hinata hacia la casa de Hinata.

Durante el camino hacia la casa de la chica, estuvieron en silencio, Hinata miro de reojo a la chica y vio que estaba triste, Hinata la mito preocupada, ya que no se le ocurria nada para animarla.

-¿ya sabéis su es niño o niña? -pregunto Hinata intentando sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Mel la miro con una pequeña sonrisa y acaricio su vientre.

-no lo sabemos, queremos que sea sorpresa -soltó ella contenta mientras la miraba.

La joven Hyuga asintió contenta mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

-pues sea lo que sea va a tener dos tías que lo van a querer mucho y un abuelo que se va a volver loco en cuanto lo tenga en brazos -soltó Hinata riéndose imaginándose a su padre con su nieto o nieta.

Siguieron hablando durante unos minutos mas sobre eso hasta que Hinata, empezó a hablar sobre sus planes con Naruto, cosa que alegro a la chica. En mitad del camino la chica empezó a sentirse observada, disimuladamente miro a los lados pero no vio a nadie, no se lo dijo a Hinata, ya que no quería preocuparla.

Cuando ya estaban en la puerta de la casa de Hinata, la chica miro a Mel preocupada, ya que la chica se mantenía callada y de vez en cuando miraba a los lados.

Hinata también lo hizo, ya que se estaba preocupando, pero no vio a nadie.

-¿pasa algo? -pregunto Hinata cuando la vio girarse antes de entrar por la puerta de la casa.

-nada, imaginaciones mías -dijo ella mientras se dirigía hacia el salón, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

En el salón se encontraron con Hihashi, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Estuvieron hablando hasta que llego la hora de la cena.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente, casi en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, ya están a mitad de mes, Hinata la había acompañado a una revisión del embarazo, Tsunade le había dicho que todo estaba bien y al ver el estado de animo de la chica, le dio trabajo con los papeles. Todos los días la chica se levantaba temprano e iba al hospital para ayudar a Tsunade con los papeles.

No había vuelto a sentirse observada desde el día en el que se fue Neji, todavía no había dicho nada ya que ella pensaba que había sido imaginaciones suyas.

Ese día cuando volvía a la Mansión Hyuga, se sintió igual en todo el camino, volvió a sentirse observada, empezó a caminar mas rápido, estaba cerca de la casa, así que el trecho que le quedaba hasta la casa, lo hizo casi corriendo.

Ya había pasado todo el mes, el grupo venia hoy por la noche, Mel había salió temprano de trabajar, ya que quería preparar la cena, para cuando él viniera. Acababa de terminar de comprar las cosas que necesitaba para preparar la cena. Estaba ya a mitad de camino, fue cuando empezó a sentir que la seguían.

-"son imaginaciones tuyas" -se dijo mentalmente mientras aceleraba el paso, estaba a mitad de la calle cuando apareció una persona encapuchada en frente de ella, ella paro rápidamente y lo miro desconfiada, saco el kunai que Neji siempre le pedía que llevara encima y se preparo para atacarlo, le fue imposible atacarlo, ya que apareció un ninja por detrás de ella y la golpeo dejándola inconsciente, la cogió para después desaparecer con ella y la mujer.

Konohamaru que iba de camino por la calle hacia la casa de Kurenai, lo vio todo, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para impedírselo, salió detrás de ellos pero le fue imposible alcanzarlos


End file.
